Sweet Trilogy
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Dulce Trilogía. Lo dulce no siempre es bueno y eso es algo que Inglaterra y Francia saben de primera mano.
1. Sweet Mistake

_Hello everyone!_

_Al fin he vuelto a las andanzas. Vengo a dejarles este FrUK, mi primer multichapter. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo (Aunque haya costado mucho en algunos momentos)._

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por mucho que yo desee lo contrario.**  
_

* * *

**Sweet Mistake**

Una vez más había caído en la trampa, ¡¿Cuándo iba a aprender, por amor a la Reina? Estaba enojado consigo mismo... ¡No! Más que enojado estaba furioso y dolido, muy dolido.  
Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como Inglaterra, paró en seco su caminata bajo la lluvia, sin pensarlo había salido de su casa para intentar calmar los instintos suicidas que generaba la situación en él. No traía paraguas y llovía como si no hubiese un mañana.

— Por amor a la Reina... —susurró el inglés, sintiendo como algunas traviesas gotas se colaban por el cuello de su gabardina. Pasó una mano por su frente, intentando ordenar su pelo que goteaba y molestaba, un acto inútil que hizo que su enojo aumentara una vez más.

Sintió un sabor agrio en la boca y suspiró. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y encontró su billetera. Siendo sinceros, era un tanto extraño ver a un inglés, parado en medio de la calle, enfrentando una lluvia intensa y sin paraguas. Gracias al cielo, era el único en ese lugar y no temía ser visto haciendo el ridículo. Revisó su billetera y calculando rápidamente echó a andar hacia una cafetería cercana para refugiarse de la lluvia y tomar un té que le ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

Una vez en el lugar, se sentó en una mesa cercana al ventanal, donde podría mirar la lluvia interminable y pensar con tranquilidad.

— Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Ha decidido ya? —La voz de la mesera, una muchacha trigueña y sonriente, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Buenas tardes. Me gustaría una taza de Earl Grey y si es posible leche caliente aparte, por favor.

— ¿Inglés tradicional? —preguntó la chica sin perder la sonrisa— No se preocupe, en un momento traeré su pedido. Mmm...¿Quisiera algo para comer?

El inglés la miró indeciso. No quería comer, pero no podía negar que estaba hambriento.

— Puedo recomendarle la torta de yoghurt de frutilla...

— Está bien, me gustaría un trozo para probar —Tenía fe en que el dulce lo animaría un poco.

— Entonces, un Earl Grey, leche caliente y un trozo de torta de yoghurt de frutilla —enlistó la chiquilla para asegurarse de que no faltara nada— Volveré enseguida —dijo finalmente la mesera luego del asentimiento de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se dedicó a observar a los otros comensales del café, había poca gente como era de esperar de un día lluvioso como aquel. Había otro hombre solo, sentado en un lugar muy apartado, con un diario en la mano. Más cerca de la barra había dos chicas que se quejaban en voz alta de la lluvia y miraban con cierta preocupación sus bolsas de compras mojadas. En una mesa cercana a él, también al lado del ventanal había dos hombres que tomaban sendos jarros de cerveza en silencio.

— Aquí está su pedido —Inglaterra saltó involuntariamente al oír a la mesera, quien simplemente sonrió dulce y sincera.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de que la chica se retirase.

Y ahora, ya no había excusa, era hora de pensar. ¡Ese francés descarado! Siempre era su culpa. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Era su culpa, la ropa mojada, el frío intenso...y ¿el corazón roto? Sí, eso también. A pesar de que intentaba machacarle la culpa a Francia por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, no podía evitar escuchar una vocecita en el fondo de su mente que le reprochaba el haber sido tan ingenuo. Sabía que no podía confiar en el francés, sin embargo, había vuelto a caer.

Francia había estado bastante atento con él, lo había invitado a pasar unos días juntos, para combinar las reuniones de trabajo con un viaje que resultaría recomponedor para ambos. En medio de insultos y peleas habían ido a Niza. Allá el francés lo agasajó con lo más espectacular de su carta, varias salidas culturales, catas de vino, cenas en finos restaurantes...y, a pesar de las peleas, mucho, MUCHO, coqueteo entre los dos.

Pero eso no era nada al lado de lo que había sucedido cerca de la tercera o cuarta noche, ya ni se acordaba bien. Estaban los dos, tirados sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de Francia, disfrutando un vino y recordando viejos tiempos (aquellos en que solían odiarse y quererse con menos discreción). Mientras reían, Inglaterra podía sentir el embriagante calor del francés a su lado y cuando sintió una mano en la suya, el vino no le ayudó a alejarla, sino todo lo contrario. Sonrió coquetamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron juguetones, intensos. Francia, a.k.a el país del amor, no podía leer incorrectamente esos gestos y siguió el juego del inglés. Poco a poco, con otra copa de vino, fueron acercándose más, jugando un "tira y afloja", un "dar y quitar".

Al terminar la segunda botella de vino, Francia tenía su brazo izquierdo fijo en la cintura de Inglaterra. Y este se apoyaba en el hombro del francés, aspirando su aroma.

A la tercera copa de la tercera botella, Francia dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello del inglés, mientras este besaba la palma de la mano derecha del francés.

En algún momento entre la tercera copa y el final de la tercera botella, ya estaban lisa y llanamente comiéndose a besos.

Y siguieron así toda la semana. Maravillosa, aunque Inglaterra no fuera a reconocerlo ante nadie (aunque no podría asegurar que no lo hacía en medio de _ciertas_ actividades) y romántica. Cuando dejó el departamento en Niza, sintió un nudo en el estómago, era hora de volver a la realidad y eso, no le caía bien cuando estaba tan feliz y se sentía tan querido.

Su nerviosismo y ansiedad fueron aumentando a medida que se acercaban a Paris. Debió haber sabido que era un mal augurio.

—_Mon cher, Anglaterre_ —comenzó Francia antes de entrar a Paris— Espero hayas pasado una excelente semana aquí. Por mi parte, puedo decir que ha resultado bastante placentera tu compañía, _mon petit lapin_.

— Sí, no me quejo. Puedo decir que cumplió su objetivo a cabalidad, _frog_ —Le llamaba la atención que después de una semana de "Arthur", su nombre hubiese cambiado a "_Anglaterre_".

— Fue una buena semana — Entonces, Inglaterra miró al francés, alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna del francés. Cosa que lo dejó desconcertado y apretó los puños en su regazo.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a Paris.

Inglaterra tomaría un avión a Londres, así que rápidamente se dirigieron al aeropuerto, aunque el tiempo les sobraba, Francia parecía querer llegar luego. El inglés frunció su ceño ligeramente y apretó más sus puños.

— Debo irme, _mon cher Anglaterre_. Lamento no poder quedarme a esperar el vuelo contigo, pero hay compromisos que necesito atender. Te deseo un buen viaje, _sourcils_ —dijo el francés, intentando impregnar sus palabras, carentes de sentimiento, con un toque de humor, cosa que no logró. Francia tendió la mano y el inglés la miró confundido unos segundos.

Su maldito sentido de la caballerosidad le obligó a tomar la mano del francés y apretarla educadamente.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación, _wine bastard_ —Sus palabras dejaron entrever levemente la confusión que lo asolaba— Nos veremos en la próxima reunión.

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

Inglaterra tomó el avión, llegó a Londres y tomó un taxi a su casa. Cuando abrió la maleta en su habitación comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas. Al terminar de ordenar su ropa y algunos souvenirs que había comprado, sintió que el nudo en el estómago, que había estado cargando durante el día, se disolvió y la confusión dio paso a la inmensa rabia. ¡Había sido el amante de turno del francés! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Hasta cuándo iba a permitir que Francia jugara así con él?  
Y salió de casa, sin paraguas. Y bajo una lluvia torrencial caminó sin rumbo, cegado por la rabia. Y así había llegado a ese café.

El Earl Grey estaba perfecto. La torta de yoghurt estaba exquisita. Él ya estaba tranquilo y la lluvia había comenzado a declinar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

— ¿Puedes darme otros dos trozos de la misma torta para llevar? Por favor.

La chica asintió y partió tras la barra a cumplir su cometido.

Unos minutos después, salía del café con sus trozos de pastel. Finas gotas caían aún, pero eso no era importante.

Suspiró. Francia era un inmaduro. Si lo pensaba seriamente, en todo momento supo que el francés no era sincero, por ello no reaccionó violentamente. Se conocían desde hace tanto que en el fondo no le sorprendía su actitud. Había sido un lindo sueño durante una hermosa semana, pero sabía que Francia no iba a dejar sus andanzas, así como él jamás dejaría de tomar su sagrado té de las cinco.

Tal como las veces anteriores, había sido un dulce error que no se cansaría de cometer.

* * *

_Un poco triste_, _¿verdad? No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto, ¡Con lo que me gusta lo dulce!  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
_


	2. Sweet Revenge

_Simplemente quiero decir:_

_Segundo capítulo. Y, por supuesto, no se me puede olvidar:_

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por mucho que yo desee lo contrario.**_

_Espero lo disfruten ^^  
_

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

Una vez engañado, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a caer en las viejas artimañas archiconocidas del francés. Fiel a lo que era, fiel a su orgullo, optó por el camino de la frialdad, porque era lo único que sabía que podía protegerlo.

Cuando Francia lo volvió a ver, al acercarse a saludarlo, sus ojos azules brillantes y felices, se toparon con los de Inglaterra, de un verde congelado y brillo metálico. La fuerza de la mirada del inglés le provocó un leve escalofrío y un poco de confusión, hacía demasiados años que el inglés no ocupaba esa mirada.

— _Good Morning, wine bastard_. Espero que esta reunión en tu casa sea productiva y no sólo una excusa para que tú andes de fiesta en fiesta por ahí.

El tono neutro que utilizó Inglaterra lo sorprendió, más aún que los otros cambios que había observado. Sin esperar respuesta, el inglés hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Alemania, que, como de costumbre, era moderador de la reunión.

Francia lo observó irse y suspiró. Conociendo al inglés sabía que su último encuentro lo había dejado herido. Aunque eso había pasado muchísimas veces antes, Inglaterra jamás lo había tratado de esa manera. Nunca lo había ignorado y las miradas que entre ellos se mandaban eran de todo, menos frías.

El encontrarse con Francia lo había dejado con los pelos de punta, el sólo hecho de saludarlo le recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían visto. Sin embargo, logró mantener el control de su careta de frialdad, su compostura, y optó por irse lo más rápidamente posible. De todas maneras, debía preguntarle a Alemania algunos tópicos acerca de la reunión del día.

— Ludwig, ¿Quiénes expondrán hoy?

— Como siempre, Alfred, pero también lo harán Vash e Iván —respondió el alemán, revisando sus hojas.

— Muchas gracias, Ludwig.

Inglaterra caminó orgulloso y frío hacia su puesto, sintiendo la mirada observadora del francés sobre él. Frunció el ceño, no le daría oportunidad al desgraciado de ver más allá de sus murallas. Cuando estaba por sentarse, le envío una de sus miradas más terroríficas, una que no utilizaba desde los tiempos en que se hacía llamar _Captain Kirkland_.

La mirada de Inglaterra lo desconcertó. ¿Tanto lo había herido? No era que no lo amara, simplemente no podía pertenecer a una sola persona. Ellos llevaban tanto tiempo en ese "tira y afloja" que ya era una costumbre amarse un tiempo y odiarse al otro.

No podía entender por qué esta vez era diferente. Inglaterra siempre había sido una persona compleja y, quizás, había sido un ingenuo al pensar que se tomaría este "arreglo" tácito tan bien como cualquier otro. Sabía de primera fuente que el inglés era de armas tomar, intentando mostrarse fuerte y orgulloso ante el mundo, pero su intuición le indicaba que en el fondo, no era tan seguro como le gustaba parecer y las dudas lo carcomían más a menudo de lo que se podía pensar.

Su intuición, había dicho. A pesar de conocer a Inglaterra desde incontables años, nunca sabía con exactitud qué estaba pensando, el inglés nunca lo había dejado escudriñar su mundo interior y cada vez que iba lo suficientemente lejos terminaba chocando con un enorme muro de granito. Era cierto que era el único que podía provocarlo sólo con una palabra, que sabía exactamente cómo seducirlo y que podía leer en sus ojos la furia, la tristeza, la alegría, la decepción, la maldad. Sin embargo, no sabía nada más profundo, nada más importante. Cuando Inglaterra consideraba algo lo suficientemente importante, no había manera de averiguarlo a no ser que él mismo quisiera compartirlo. Sus ojos se veían vacíos.

"_Como ahora…"_

Bufó por trigésimo sexta vez. Como de costumbre, Estados Unidos estaba dando ideas para salvar el mundo, cada una más estúpida que la anterior.

"_¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"_

— Estados Unidos —llamó Inglaterra— Creo que tu turno finalizó hace 10 minutos y es el turno de Suiza para que presente su tema.

— _What?_ Creo que mis ideas sobre cómo salvar al mundo son más importantes que lo que tenga que decir _Switzerland_, _old man…_ —Y antes de que pudiese responder, alguien habló.

— Sal de ahí ahora mismo, Estados Unidos —dijo Suiza apuntando con una pistola salida de Dios sabía dónde— Es mi turno.

— Además, nadie ha estado escuchando tus ideas, _compañero_ —dijo Rusia, por incordiar— Deja que el _compañero _Suiza, haga su exposición y se haga uno conmigo, _da?_

El aludido cambió el blanco que apuntaba su pistola.

— ¡Ni en tus sueños, Rusia!

— ¡Aléjate de él, _commie_!

Y ahí había partido toda la aparente tranquilidad con la que se había estado dando esta reunión. Inglaterra observó a Alemania suspirar pesadamente mientras Italia del Norte le daba unas palmaditas a modo de apoyo. Por otro lado, Italia del Sur parecía demasiado ensimismado leyendo una revista, mientras España hablaba sin parar a su lado. Grecia ya había caído dormido (lo que era una bendición, porque de seguro se hubiese puesto a pelear con Turquía), a Austria le tiritaba una ceja de tanto desorden que estaba presenciando, Hungría se notaba emocionada intercambiando…_cosas…_con Japón y así seguía la lista.

Sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Qué sucede que hoy estás tan poco beligerante, _mon amour_?

Y lo que acababa de escuchar no lo mejoró.

Cinco minutos después, Alemania daba la reunión por finalizada, Inglaterra había salido del salón dando un portazo, después de haber golpeado a Francia contra la mesa (Sin que nadie supiera exactamente por qué) y que este perdiera el conocimiento, llamando la atención de todos.

— _What the...?_

— Parece que Francia ha molestado mucho a Inglaterra, ¿_da?_

Alemania simplemente suspiró.

"_Siempre lo mismo"._

Cuando Francia despertó y escudriñó a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación…y que no estaba solo.

— Veo que estás despierto, _papa_. ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a Arthur ahora, eh?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Canadá… —respondió el aludido, aguantando un suspiro.

— ¡_Mathieu_! No fue mi culpa esta vez, tú sabes cómo es de sensible _mon cher Arthur_.

Canadá rodó los ojos y fue a dejarle un vaso de agua con un antiinflamatorio a Francia, suspirando se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Me contarás? ¿O tendré que averiguarlo por otros medios?

— _Mon cher Mathieu_, no sé de qué me puedes estar hablando. Simplemente, Arthur está en sus días y no acepta el _amour_ que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle tan generosamente —respondió con grandilocuencia Francia, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Canadá.

— Algo debes haber hecho para que se enoje contigo d-de esa m-manera… —Canadá intentó separarse de Francia, cuya mano comenzaba a bajar más de lo moralmente decente— C-Creo que algo e-escuché de que estuvieron juntos en _Nice_…

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Las manos traviesas de Francia se habían detenido y ahora miraba serio al canadiense sonrojado.

— Creo haberlo escuchado de Alfred…

Francia asintió ausentemente.

— ¿Se pelearon allá?

— _Mon cher Mathieu, _deja que tu _papa_ arregle esto con Arthur, ¿_oui_?

— Como quieras… —musitó el canadiense encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para salir de la habitación— Por cierto, Arthur dejó esta nota, me pidió que te la entregase cuando estuvieses despierto.

Canadá dejó la nota en la mesita de noche de Francia y se fue antes de que la perversión del francés lo sacara de su momento de ensimismamiento.

"_No te metas conmigo, _wine bastard._ No siento haberte dejado inconsciente, pero no pensé que fueras tan debilucho, _frog".

El francés se sonrió, a veces Inglaterra tenía una manera muy rara de disculparse.

— No lo siento.

— Pero le dejaste una nota…

— Para decirle que no lo sentía, _ok?_ _Look, Matthew, _no quiero ver a esa rana desgraciada, así que te agradecería que lo mantuvieras alejado de mí, suficiente tengo con Alfred, si sabes a qué me refiero…

— H-Haré lo que pueda, Arthur, pero no te prometo nada, ¿eh?…

— De todas maneras, gracias por intentarlo, Matthew —El inglés le sonrió dulcemente, como pocas veces había visto— Dios sabe que necesitábamos acá a alguien como tú.

Sin esperar respuesta del canadiense, el inglés dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo donde lo habían interceptado. Quizás, _quizás, _había exagerado un poco al dejar inconsciente a la rana, pero bien merecido que se lo tenía.

Suspiró tristemente y observó el cielo de atardecer que se veía por las ventanas del hotel, el cielo cambiando de color, mezclando anaranjados y violetas.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más podré seguir así?"_

Estaba sobre reaccionando con Francia y lo tenía más que claro. Por supuesto, la reunión no había podido caer en peor momento. Además, su orgullo no le permitía hacer menos escándalo por el trato que le había dado el francés. Estaba confundido y se sentía como un adolescente que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? ¿No ser el único? ¿Qué el francés lo hubiese tratado con tanta descortesía? Sintió que a cada vuelta que le daba a la situación, se sumaba una nueva pregunta. Ya en Londres se había resignado con que era la naturaleza del francés andar de flor en flor, repartiendo _amour_ para todos. ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil tomarlo con calma?

Francia lo vio dando vuelta por el pasillo que conducía a los ascensores del hotel donde se hospedaba y lo siguió. Necesitaba hablar con él, no importaba si lo insultaba o si lo molía a golpes, pero necesitaba _provocar_ algo en el inglés, algo que indicara que Inglaterra no era de hielo, algo que le dijera que los _intensos_ momentos que habían vivido juntos no habían sido producto de su imaginación…Quizás estaba siendo algo melodramático, pero sólo quería que su vecino del norte no lo tratara con esa frialdad ártica que había desarrollado últimamente.

El momento era excelente porque estaba solo y nadie los interrumpiría.

— _Mon cher Anglaterre~ _¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

El inglés se sobresaltó, al darse vuelta Francia vio el ceño fruncido de Inglaterra.

— Nada que te importe, _stupid frog_.

— Pues a mí me parece que sí. Has estado así desde nuestro último viaje a _Nice_…

— Si te digo, ¿dejarás de molestarme? —La pregunta tomó al francés de sorpresa, reparó en la expresión del inglés y una vez más se encontró con aquellos ojos que no dejaban vislumbrar nada.

— Uh…_oui._

— Quiero que _tú_ me dejes es paz —comenzó Inglaterra, bajando el tono de voz a casi un susurro— No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, no quiero que te acerques a mí…Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, _frog_.

Con eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e Inglaterra entró, sin darse vuelta a mirar al sorprendido francés que no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.

— No te creo.

Antes de que las puertas alcanzaran a cerrarse, Francia las había detenido y entró al elevador junto a Inglaterra.

— ¿No dijiste que me dejarías en paz?

— ¿De verdad vas a hacer como que nada pasó entre nosotros?

— Ya contesté lo que querías, _France_, ahora déjame tranquilo… —amenazó el inglés con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —Francia decidió no arriesgar más su pellejo pero dejó esa última pregunta al aire, flotando.

— Estoy cansado de tus juegos. No quiero que un día me hables y al otro, me ignores, como si no existiera… Aún tengo orgullo, ¿sabías? —Ante los argumentos del inglés, el francés calló, sopesando las palabras— Es nuestro destino, ¿no lo crees? Odiarnos, siempre…

El ascensor subía y ellos estaban ahí, solos. Francia lo acorraló en una de las paredes.

— No lo creo, _mon petit lapin_.

— Pues yo sí.

Sin más, Inglaterra golpeó a Francia, haciendo que este lo soltara. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y el inglés salió tranquilamente. Sin embargo, antes de emprender el camino a su habitación se volteó a ver al francés que se recuperaba del golpe en el suelo del elevador.

— Ódiame, _frog_, es más fácil para los dos.

Francia observó al inglés caminar hacia su habitación hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

¿De verdad lo había perdido para siempre?

Una vez en su habitación, Inglaterra se permitió suspirar. No se sentía bien, pero no podía evitar el dulce sabor que le dejaba el haber visto los ojos de Francia mientras le decía que no lo quería cerca de él.

No entendía por qué le afectaban tanto al francés aquellas palabras, pero eso no le importaba. Había hecho el daño que buscaba.

Aunque después se arrepintiera.

* * *

_Si bien es cierto que podría haber posteado esta historia en un sólo capítulo y como una historia MUY larga, decidí no hacerlo porque la escribí por separado._

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_


	3. Sweet Resignation

_Y último capítulo :D!_

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por mucho que yo desee lo contrario.**_

_Disfruten la lectura.**  
**_

* * *

**Sweet Resignation**

Como siempre había nubes. Pero eran nubes traviesas, que se negaban a mostrar a Inglaterra un cielo totalmente despejado. El día estaba excelente, así que había decidido salir al jardín, sus flores ya le estaban pidiendo algo de cuidado. Las hadas revoloteaban a su alrededor y la brisa que corría jugaba con ellas.

El día no podía ser mejor.

Estaba de rodillas arreglando el pozo de un rosal, cuando dejó las herramientas a un lado y se sacó los guantes, secó el sudor de su frente y al mirar al cielo, suspiró.

Ya no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca, supo que se arrepentiría de decirlas, pero era lo mejor, ¿verdad? Era lo mejor para los dos, hacer como que nunca se hubiesen visto, como que nunca se hubiesen amado y odiado. Nunca fueron amigos, nunca…nada.

Suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que había comenzado el día? Incontables. Especialmente mientras arreglaba los rosales. ¡Qué ironías las de la vida! La rosa era el símbolo de Inglaterra y, también, del amor, del que tanto les gustaba vanagloriarse los franceses.

Quizás era hora de una taza de té.

Miró hacia todos lados, en su propia casa se sentía observado. Tomó un trago de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos y se dedicó a mirar las estanterías del salón. El único sonido que se sentía era el suave correr de un reloj antiquísimo que había logrado conservar a pura fuerza de voluntad (Y algo de ayuda de Suiza, que era conocido por su relojería).

La casa se sentía demasiado vacía sin Francia para fastidiarlo cada tanto. Quizás el haberse encerrado en su casa no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, después de la última reunión y la decisión que había tomado, se sentía sin ánimos para nada más. Su pequeña venganza había sido dulce en un principio, el sentirse observado por el francés, _estudiado_ y hasta deseado por la rana, mientras él jugaba al papel del Rey de Hielo, inalcanzable, había sido bastante alentador. Los jueguitos que Elizabeth I, la Reina Virgen, le había enseñado le habían servido _muchísimo_. Sonrío al recordar lo azucarado de su venganza, lo bien que se había sentido hasta que la reunión acabó.

Y ese era el problema, en cuanto llegó de vuelta a Londres, ya aquella venganza no le traía la misma satisfacción que en un principio. Intentó restarle importancia, pero cuando comenzó a sentirse _culpable_ supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

Arrepentimiento.

El sonido de algo quebrándose en el piso superior, lo sobresaltó y casi daba vuelta la taza de té que sostenía que tanto cuidado (¡Era de porcelana que le había regalado China, por amor a la Reina!). Sospechoso de lo que podría haber sucedió en el piso superior, pues podría haber sido una travesura de sus hadas o podría ser alguien que quería atacarlo, tomó lo primero que encontró para defenderse…un paraguas.

Estaba frente a las escalas, a punto de subir, cuando sus hadas bajaron a toda velocidad, pasando a su lado sin siquiera para a disculparse o saludar. Eso no le dio buena espina, si las hadas iban escapando de aquella manera, sólo podía significar una cosa: intrusos.

Suspiró y apretó más fuerte su paraguas. Al parecer, tendría que comprar otro.

— ¡Ou, ou! Cuidado, _chéri. _Creo que mi hermoso rostro jamás se recuperará de los golpes que le diste.

— ¿Acaso no podías ser normal y tocar la puerta para entrar, _frog? _¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar por el segundo piso?

— Fuese por el segundo piso o por la puerta, igual me hubieses golpeado, _chéri_. Si hubiese tocado como alguien común y corriente, me hubieses dado con la puerta en la cara.

Inglaterra se lo pensó unos minutos y le concedió la razón al francés.

— ¡Ou, ou!

— No reclames, _wine bastard_, agradece que me doy la molestia de curarte las heridas.

Francia estaba recostado sobre el sillón de 3 cuerpos del inglés, mientras que este a su lado, intentaba bajar la hinchazón de los golpes que le había dado al francés con su paraguas. El pobre paraguas yacía en el piso, partido por la mitad. El inglés le dirigió una mirada triste, era su paraguas favorito y había quedado hecho polvo.

— Veo que destrozaste tu paraguas favorito, _mon petit lapin_. Si quieres, puedo comprarte otro…

— ¿Cómo sabes que era mi favorito? —preguntó Inglaterra con desconfianza.

— Si no lo fuera, no tendrías esa carita de pena, _mon amour_.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos.

— No me llames "_mon amour"_, yo no soy nada tuyo…muchísimo menos tu amor, _idiot._

— _Non_, en algunas épocas de nuestra larga vida hemos sido amantes, si mal no recuerdo.

— Pues recuerdas muy mal, _frog _—le dijo con un tono mordaz— Bien, ya estás medianamente decente. ¿Me dirás que viniste a hacer a mi casa? ¿O simplemente te pateo fuera de acá como una cortés despedida?

— ¡Qué malos modales tienes para ser alguien que se proclama caballero! Uhm, pues…vine a verte.

Inglaterra levantó una ceja, en una clara indicación de que no se creía lo que le decía el francés. Repitió el gesto para instarlo a continuar su explicación.

— ¿No me crees?

— No.

Francia suspiró dramáticamente mientras tomaba asiento correctamente. Inglaterra se había levantado y puesto distancia entre ellos yendo a sentarse a otro de los sillones de su sala de estar. Con esa distancia de por medio, sería mucho más difícil seducirlo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer, _chéri_, para que me creas?

— ¿Es necesario pasar por esto, Francis? Creo que ya lo habíamos conversado antes y, realmente, no tengo tiempo que perder.

— ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— Admite que me extrañas.

— Admite que te equivocaste.

— Me equivoqué.

— Bien, ahora vete de mi casa. Tengo una reunión con el _Prime Minister_ en una hora.

El intercambio de palabras había sido bastante frío por parte de los dos. Inglaterra no mostraba signos de violencia si no que un gesto de frialdad mezclado con resignación. Francia sonrió nostálgico.

— Me equivoqué mucho, Arthur. Ni para ti ni para mí, es fácil amarnos. Las viejas costumbres no se pueden cambiar de un día para otro, ¿_non_?

— ¿Quién dijo que yo te amo, rana idiota? —preguntó Inglaterra con un ligero tono de burla en sus palabras.

— Tu sonrojo.

Las mejillas del inglés se habían coloreado suavemente, traicionando sus palabras. Inglaterra bufó exasperado y le dirigió una mirada asesina al francés. Este, intuyendo que estaba poniendo a prueba la extraña paciencia que había tenido el inglés para con él, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida, sorprendiendo a Inglaterra.

— Nos vemos pronto, _mon amour_. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu reunión con Cameron.

Pasó una semana sin tener noticias de Francia. Inglaterra había estado muy ocupado, Estados Unidos le había hecho una visita sorpresa y lo había tenido con los nervios de punta durante varios días. Además, le había recordado, de paso, que en dos semanas más había una nueva reunión de naciones (Esta vez en Suiza) y que le tocaba exponer en ella.

A la mañana siguiente de la partida de Estados Unidos, esperaba poder tomar un té tranquilamente en la mañana, junto a unos biscochos que había horneado y que el idiota se había negado a comer, cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta de entrada.

Al volver a la cocina, donde había dejado su desayuno a medias, traía consigo dos cajas blancas y largas cada una con cintas doradas, formando un rosetón. Dejó las cajas sobre el mesón e investigó la carta que venía con ellas.

"_Espero que esto te compense en algo. Francis_"

Al abrir la primera caja encontró una simple rosa roja, a Inglaterra se le antojó demasiado linda como para botarla. Así que, sonrojado, buscó una vasija que le quedara a la perfección. Cuando dejó el sencillo arreglo listo, procedió a abrir la segunda caja, lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo más que la rosa. Francia le había enviado un paraguas nuevo, igual al que había roto golpeándolo. Aquel gesto lo emocionó mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado y dio gracias al cielo de que estaba sólo y nadie podía verlo sonrojado, sintiendo el corazón latir desbocado.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Había pasado una semana desde el regalo del francés y esa mañana le estaba esperando otro más. Esta vez habían llegado una rosa y dos tickets. Uno de ellos era un pasaje en avión a Paris, el segundo era una entrada a un espectáculo de ballet que se presentaba en la ciudad.

"_Te estaré esperando_"

Ahora, se encontraba en una disyuntiva. ¿Ir o no ir? Si aceptaba la invitación del francés era muy probable que volviera a caer ante sus encantos. No ir significaba no ser un _gentleman_, porque no podía rechazar aquella invitación sin una verdadera excusa.

El té ya no le estaba dando las respuestas y se sentía bastante más confundido de lo que había predicho en un principio. Su orgullo le decía a gritos que se negara, pero algo le decía que tenía que darle una oportunidad. _The last chance._

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con la rana esa.

Inglaterra llegó enojado a Paris. En el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle había mucho tráfico de personas ese día. Iba caminando rápidamente para encontrar un taxi que lo llevase a un hotel que fuese de su gusto (El Ritz Carlton cumplía totalmente sus expectativas), cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo.

— ¡_Mon petit lapin_! Espero que no te estuvieras escapando de mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Francis? —preguntó Inglaterra, perplejo.

— Dije que estaría esperándote, ¿no es así?

— Yo…pensé…

El francés lo tomó de la mano, naturalmente, y comenzó a conducirlo hacia los estacionamientos del aeropuerto.

— Te quedarás en mi piso, _chéri._

— ¡_No_! _I can't_...No puedo aceptarlo.

— Es parte de la invitación, Arthur. No seas aguafiestas.

Sin soltar la mano del inglés siguió caminando.

La cena había estado estupenda (Pero no era algo que fuese a reconocer públicamente), el ballet simplemente _maravilloso_ y la copa de vino que ahora degustaban con el francés, claramente no le estaba haciendo bien.

Se sentía relajado y contento, los efectos del vino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. Aquella vez estaba también con Francia y unos días después sufrió una nueva desilusión. ¿Qué hacer? Relajarse y que las cosas tomaran su curso habitual: Dejarse agasajar, caer en la maraña de encantos, despertarse de golpe del sueño y después llorar sobre la leche derramada. O quizás podría negarse y hacerle caso a su orgullo.

— Te podría prometer el cielo, las estrellas y el sol, pero sé que con eso no lograría convencerte.

Inglaterra miró al francés, extrañado por sus palabras, tan en concordancia con sus pensamientos.

— No te haré promesas, porque sé que aunque las hagas, siempre desconfiarás de mi palabra. Te conozco, _mon cher_.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Serviría de algo decirte que te amo?

— ¿Por qué comenzamos otra vez con las preguntas?

— ¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?

— ¿Por qué tú no contestas la mía? —Inglaterra sonrió. Era imposible resistirse. Ya lo había dicho antes.

El francés confundido ante la sonrisa del inglés, lo miró por encima de la copa que sostenía. Inglaterra se acercó, aún sonriendo y lo besó. Un beso simple y casto.

"_You're the only mistake I'd be willing to repeat over and over_"*

Francia sonrió al separarse. No era fácil aceptar que ya no quería repartir _amour_ a quien lo necesitara o a quien lo pidiera (y a quien no, también). Sólo quería dárselo al inglés. Era difícil aceptar que este inglés testarudo, soberbio y enojado era la persona de la que él se había enamorado. Ya una vez había intentado alejarse de él y lo había pagado caro. Gracias al cielo, había recuperado a Inglaterra, esa nación de espíritu indomable que nunca más quería dejar.

* * *

_Lo primero es lo primero. Traducción:_

*Eres el único error que estaría dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez.

_Segundo. Ya que has llegado hasta acá, ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia completa! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)  
_

_Y tercero. Cualquier queja, consulta, crítica constructiva (que me gustan mucho), etc, etc. Siéntase libre de hacer click en Review this Chapter y me lo cuenta ¿ok?_

_Adiós~  
_


End file.
